L'amour est déjà écrit
by sakumeg
Summary: Rachel et Santana partage un appartement, des amis, des voisins envahissant et de forts caractères. Mais si elles partageaient quelque chose de plus? Quelque chose d'écrit dans leur destin, comme des sentiments amoureux par exemple.
1. Chapter 1

POV Santana

Je me réveille encore une fois avec rien à faire de ma journée. Mon rêve est d'être connue, mais je ne sais pas par où commencé, ni comment y arriver. Bref, je me lève, vais dans la cuisine et me sert un café que Rachel à fait avant de partir. Je dois dire que j'aime bien cette naine. Elle m'agace sur les bords mais elle est beaucoup moins pire qu'au lycée et en plus elle est sexy. Mais ça je ne lui dirai jamais. Ça fait 1 mois que j'habite avec elle et on a déjà nos petites habitudes. Par exemple, c'est la première levé qui fait le café. D'accord, c'est toujours elle qui fait le café, mais c'est normal. Qui à part elle lève à 6 heures du matin?

Je vais dans le salon avec mon café et m'installe sur le canapé et écoute mon émission d'hier que j'ai manqué. Je décide à un moment d'aller me faire une toast car mon estomac commence sérieusement à gargouiller. Je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il est déjà midi. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais aussi faim. Je mange rapidement ma toast et décide d'aller m'habiller pour aller faire l'épicerie de la semaine.

Je viens tout juste d'arriver et il est 17h. Disons que mes courses ce sont légèrement allongé. J'en ai plus profité pour m'acheter du linge qu'autre chose, mais j'ai aussi acheté ce qui manquait donc sa devrait aller. En rentrant je remarque que Rachel est déjà là.

-Salut, le hobbit.

-Allo, Santana. Alors, t'as journée?

Elle fait exprès ou quoi?

-Devine? Pendant que toi tu faisais tes beaux petits pas de danse, moi je ne foutais rien.

Elle sort de sa chambre et soupir.

-À ce que je vois, tu ne t'es pas tant emmerdé que ça. Dit-elle en pointant les sacs.

-À oui ça. J'en ai juste profité pour acheter un peu de nourriture.

-À ce que je sache, il ne manquait pas une épicerie au grand complet!

Je soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer.

-J'en ai peut-être profité pour acheter des vêtements…

-Et avec quel argent?

-…

-SAN! Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas dépenser pour rien.

-Désolé, si je ne veux pas manquer de vêtements.

-Tu veux rire? Tu as une garde de robe complète!

Je soupir fortement pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, prend mes sacs et vais dans ma chambre.

-C'est ça, sauve toi, l'entendis-je marmonner.

Je range mes trucs et j'entends Rachel ranger de son côté également. Je me rends soudainement compte qu'elle a raison et que je ne devrais peut-être pas autant acheter. Sinon on ne rentrera jamais dans nos comptes.

Je sors de ma chambre et remarque que Rachel a commencé le souper.

-Je vais rapporter les vêtements de trop, dis-je

Elle me regarde et souris. Je lui souris en retour et m'avance pour l'aider avec le repas, mais elle me repousse en disant que c'est son tour de s'occuper de ça ce soir. Quand je vous disais qu'on a des habitudes.

-De toute façon, tu mets toujours trop de sauce piquante, croit-elle bon de rajouter alors que je sors de la cuisine non sans lui avoir mis un peu de nourriture sur le visage.

Je vais au salon qui est directement relié à la cuisine et m'installe confortablement dans mon canapé. Je dis MON car je l'ai payé seule et donc chaque fois que je le veux pour moi toute seule je sors cette excuse à Berry et elle me laisse la place. En râlant bien sûr. Mais bon, c'est plutôt rare que je ne veuille pas de mon minimoys de compagnie près de moi. N'ALLEZ SURTOUT PAS VOUS IMAGINEZ DES CHOSES! C'est juste que je préfère avoir des gens autour de moi que d'être seule, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que j'adore quand Rachel pose sa tête sur mes genoux ou quelque chose comme ça... Pas du tout.

Enfin, j'allume la télé et commence à zapper quand Rachel ce met à chanter Happy days are here again. (Oui je connais toute les chansons de Barbra Streisand, mais que voulez-vous? Je vie avec Rachel Barbra Berry.)

-Berry ferme là un peu! Je ne peux même plus entendre ce qu'Emma dit à Regina! Comment tu veux que je m'occupe du fan club SwanQueen, si je ne connais pas toute leur conversation par cœur, hurlais-je en montant le son du téléviseur.

Je sens son regard furieux dans mon cou et je souris, fière de l'avoir fait taire. Mais ça s'était avant qu'elle ne se mette à s'égosiller sur ce qui semblait être ROAR de Katy Perry qui passe à ce moment à la radio. J'augmente encore plus le son de la télévision alors qu'elle continue de chanter de plus en plus fort. Soudain, alors que la naine et moi sommes en plein combat de qui entre elle et une machine pouvait chanter le plus fort, la porte s'ouvre à la volé laissant apparaitre Kurt avec les doigts enfoncés dans les oreilles.

-Vous ne pouvez pas baissez le son un peu? Je ne m'entends plus penser! Crie porcelaine.

Berry et moi nous nous tournons l'une vers l'autre d'un même mouvement et, dès que nos regards ce rencontre nous explosons de rire. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point un Kurt Hummel en colère est hilarant. Sa voix monte tellement dans les aigus que je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit humainement possible et sa figure devient toute rouge et croyez-moi, ce teint ne lui va pas du tout. Quand notre fou rire fut terminé (et que lady Hummel eu retrouver son visage pâle), je ferme la télé sous le regard désapprobateur et outré de Kurt, ce qui suffit à me faire rire de nouveau. Rachel glousse, en me voyant faire mais ne rajoute rien et retourne s'occuper de ses petits plats après avoir demandé à son meilleur ami ce qu'il venait faire ici.

-Outre le fait que je suis venue vous dire d'arrêter de me détruire les tympans?

-Ouais Hummel, on sait tous que tu veux autre chose, alors crache le morceau qu'on en finissent, que je lui réponds agacé d'avoir fini par manqué mon épisode.

-C'était une question rhétorique Santana, soupira-t-il, mais bon je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais venir souper avec vous? Elliot n'est pas là ce soir et je n'aime pas être seul dans mon appartement. De plus vous êtes mes voisines et meilleures amies, donc j'ose espérer que vous...

-Bien sûr Kurt tu peux rester! Lui dit Rachel avec un large sourire depuis son chaudron.

-Tant que vous ne vous mettez pas à refaire toute les comédies musicales que vous connaissez les unes après l'autre ça me va. Rajoutais-je en soupirant, sachant que même si j'avais été contre (ce qui n'est pas le cas), porcelaine aurait partagé notre repas ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, tout le monde:) désolé pour cette attente et nous revoilà donc avec un tout nouveau chapitre de L'AMOUR EST DÉJÀ ÉCRIT! _

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine alors voici la suite_

* * *

-À table, Santana. Cri le nain

-Oui, oui… t'es pas obliger de te péter les cordes vocales.

Je peux déjà l'entendre soupirer de ma chambre (où j'étais allé me réfugié quand les deux divas ont commencé à parler de leur travail) et me décide à les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si intéressant a faire pour t'enfuir alors que nous avons un invité? Me réprimande Rachel dès que j'entre dans la cuisine.

-On a beau partager un appartement, je ne te dois rien Berry donc ce que je faisais n'est pas de tes affaires, comprit?

-Houlà ! Tu devrais la laisser tranquille Rach. Elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Dit Porcelaine ce qui me mit encore plus en colère.

-Hummel on t'a pas sonné donc sois tu te tais, sois tu dégage immédiatement de chez moi !

Je vois Rachel rouler des yeux et soupirer.

-C'est bon San. Tu as fait ton show là? Est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin souper. LE souper que j'ai fait.

-QUOI?! Que je m'écris. Je voulais t'aider et madame m'a repoussé, alors ne met pas ça sur mon dos! Dis-je avec un regard qui se veut meurtrier.

-Pareil, tu aurais pu te dire « je vais l'aider quand même, elle dit sûrement ça pour être gentille ».

-Quoi? Bon c'est ça maint…

-STOP! Crie porcelaine avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. On aurait dit un vieux couple en chicane qui ce crie dessus par manque de sexe et juste pour s'écœurer.

Rachel et moi nous nous regardons et aucune de nous n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment tendu où Kurt nous regarda d'un drôle d'air, je prend une assiette et vais m'assoir. Mon mouvement semble réveiller Rachel qui ce racle la gorge avant de nous dire de commencer sans elle et de ce diriger vers les toilettes. Porcelaine la suit du regard avant de secouer sa tête et de venir me rejoindre avec son repas.

Je regarde mon assiette mais me dit que c'est tout de même très vrai. On s'engueule tellement souvent pour des niaiseries…mais après tout je suis Santana Lopez et elle Rachel Berry. Donc c'est normal non… non ?

POV Rachel

Je barre la serrure de la salle de bain et m'écroule contre la porte. Ma réaction peut sembler exagérer mais j'ai paniqué. Ce que Kurt a dit… Ce n'est pas sa première allusion à propos de Santana et moi étant un couple, mais plus il en fait plus j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il dit est plus que des plaisanteries. Je me sens vraiment proche de ma colocataire depuis quelque temps. C'est à elle que je me confie le plus. C'est à elle que je pense en premier si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. C'est à elle que je fais le petit déjeuner chaque matin juste parce que j'en ai l'occasion. C'est elle que je vais voir si je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Mais nous deux ce n'est qu'une grande amitié, rien de plus. Plus comme deux sœurs que comme un couple. Enfin… j'aurais aimé que ce sois autrement.

POV externe

Rachel ce mit à sangloter, les mains sur le visage, le dos appuyer contre la porte. La douleur d'un amour à sens unique lui revient en plein cœur. Comme chaque fois que, lorsqu'un orage grondait, elle allait se réfugié contre la Latina et finissait par la regarder dormir. Comme chaque fois qu'elles regardaient l'émission de Santana et que celle-ci disait a quel point elle aimait Lana Parilla. Comme toute les fois où les deux amies ce criaient dessus pour des idioties.

Oui Rachel avait de fort sentiment pour la jeune Lopez, mais n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

_Voilà donc j'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine et reviews :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_BONJOUR! Désolé pour cette ÉNORME retard! Problème de temps._

_J'espère que vous allez toujours autant l'apprécier. _

_Merci pour vos reviews ça nous fait plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

POV externe

Il était maintenant 20h et la Latina s'affairait à ranger la cuisine pendant que Rachel, elle se démaquillait tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Quand elle eut fini de ranger, elle décida que ça faisait assez longtemps que la diva était dans la salle de bain et décida de rentrer sans cogner pour la faire sortir.

-Bon assez…, dit Santana en rentrant mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant une Rachel Berry en sous-vêtement, le rouge au joue et essayant de se cacher le plus possible avec ses mains.

-SANTANA! Tu aurais pu frapper.

Mais la Latina en question ne répondit pas, trop concentré dans la contemplation du corps à la petite juive. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Rachel avait un beau corps. Ses longues jambes fines, son ventre… mais s'arrêta aussitôt en se disant qu'elle admirait Rachel Berry, soit le nain. Elle hocha la tête pour reprendre contenance et regarda finalement Rachel dans les yeux.

-Désolé… mais j'ai besoin de la salle de bain et tu n'es pas toute seul à habiter ici.

Rachel hocha la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au fait que Santana la regardait avec envie il n'y a pas 30 secondes.

-D'accord, mais pourrais-tu me laisser encore 2 petites minutes, s'il-vous-plait?

-Puisque je peux être gentille, oui.

-Merci, lui dit-elle avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Rachel put enfin souffler. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être extrêmement gênée en voyant la Latina la regarder ainsi comme le fait qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle la regardait amoureusement.

-Voyons Rachel, tu sais bien que c'est un amour à sens unique, se dit-elle à elle-même.

De son côté Santana s'imaginait encore le corps à Rachel. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son sofa et regarda dans le vide en essayant de faire le point.

_Je ne peux pas aimer Rachel?_ Se dit-elle dans sa tête. _C'est vrai que notre relation à évoluer mais à ce point? Je l'aime mais en amie, Non? _Elle repensa à leur comportement l'une envers l'autre et se dit qu'à part s'écœurer, elles ont une belle relation et sont plutôt proches. Pour que Rachel vienne dormir avec elle la nuit et qu'elle se colle…

Mais elle se fit arrêter dans ses penser par Rachel sortant de la salle de bain, cette fois habillé.

-Tu peux y aller, San.

-Oui, merci.

Elle se leva donc et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Rachel alla s'asseoir sur le sofa à Santana qui est en face de la télé et l'alluma. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher quelques choses à regarder elle décida finalement d'écouter _Funny Girl_. Elle alla se chercher une couverture et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et commença à l'écouter.

Seulement 5 petite minutes après que le film soit commencé Santana sortie de la salle de bain en short et débardeur et regarda Rachel. La diva s'en rendit compte.

-Désolé, San, je te donne ton divan, dit Rachel en commençant à se lever.

-Non, non c'est bon reste. Je vais écouter le film avec toi.

-Je… pour vrai? Tu n'aimes même pas _Funny girl_.

-Tout le monde change et j'aime bien passer la soirée avec toi.

Rachel ne put cacher l'énorme sourire qui prit place sur son visage à ce que la Latina venait de dire. Bien sûr, Santana l'avait vue mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à côté de la diva et de s'installer dans la couverture que Rachel avait apportée. Elle s'assit pour que ses jambes touchent à celle de Rachel. Quand la diva les sentie, elle retenue avec peine un frisson.

Elles commencèrent donc à écouter le film. Plus Rachel que Santana puisque la latina portait maintenant toute son attention sur la diva et ses lèvres qui bougeaient en disant les paroles ou lorsque sa langue passait pour humidifier ses lèvres.

Un peu plus loin dans la soirée Rachel mit, sans faire par exprès, sa main sur la jambe de la brune. Quand elle la sentie, la latina sourit mais quelques secondes plus tard après que Rachel sens est rendue compte, elle l'enleva précipitamment.

-Quoi? Demanda la latina. Tu n'aimes pas mes jambes.

-N-non… ce n-n'est pas ça…bafouilla Rachel. J-je croyais que… que ça te dérangerais…

La latina sourit et ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Rachel était chou.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ah…

La latina prit donc les grand moyen, en voyant Rachel laisser sa main sur elle. Elle la prit donc et la remit sur sa jambe. La diva ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

-On peut continuer le film, maintenant, dit Santana.

Rachel hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le film. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença des caresses, en espérant que la latina ne la repousse pas mais tout ce qu'elle reçut après quelques secondes fut un petit gémissement très faible. Elle sourit grandement et continue ses caresses.

Quand le film fût terminé, Rachel se leva et regarda la latina. Ce qu'elle vu la fit sourire. La latina dormait maintenant à point fermé. Rachel se demanda si elle devait la réveillé, la laisser là ou la transporter. Elle décida finalement de la réveiller.

-San… réveille-toi, dit-elle doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

La latina bailla en ouvrant les yeux.

-Il est quelle heure…? Dit-elle toute mélanger.

Rachel sourit, devant une telle innocence mais répondit.

-Il est 22h30 et le film est terminé donc tu peux aller te coucher dans ton lit.

Elle grommela quelque chose et se leva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Rachel.

-T'es caresses sont trop bonnes pour ne pas qu'on s'endorme, dit la latina avant de rentré dans sa chambre et de fermer son rideau.

Rachel resta quelques secondes à regarder le rideau qui cachait Santana avant d'aller à son tour dans sa chambre et de se coucher. Elle s'emmitoufla confortablement dans ses couvertures et s'endormie rapidement en pensa à Santana.

* * *

_Voilà. Petit chapitre mais qui fait un point sur leur sentiments._

_Santana l'entreprenante :P_

_Sinon, dite moi ce que vous en avez penser? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, désolé pour l'attente encore._

_on reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :) Bonne lecture._

* * *

**POV Externe**

Santana se réveilla brusquement. Alerté par un crie provenant de Rachel si elle se fiait à la voix aigu, elle sortit rapidement de ses couvertures et prit sa lampe de chevet. Elle entendit des gémissements et des petits cris retenus. Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre à la course pour aller frapper ce voleur.

_Personne ne fait du mal à Rachel SAUF moi! _Pensa-t-elle avant d'arriver dans la cuisine où tout ce qu'elle vu fût Rachel debout sur une chaise en train de paniquer.

-Ça va? Tu n'es as blessé!? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en regardant autour.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors?

-Il y a une souris! Dit-elle en pointant vers le salon.

La latina les yeux au ciel, et baissa sa lampe.

-Tu m'as réveillé pour ÇA?!

-OUI! Je déteste les souris! Fait quelque chose, s'il-te-plait!

La brune soupira avant de prendre le ballet et d'aller vers le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte de secours et alla derrière la souris pour la poussé vers l'extérieure avec le ballet. Lorsque se fût mission réussi, elle ferma la porte et rapporta le ballet à sa place avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-Merci, mon dieu, dit Rachel en la serrant dans ses bras.

Santana resta surprise mais accepta le câlin. Elle adorait l'odeur à la diva (mais ça elle ne le dira jamais).

-Désolé, dit Rachel en se rendant compte de son geste. Au moins, je sais maintenant que tu tiens à moi.

-Du tout, se justifia Santana. Je ne voulais juste pas que le voleur parte avec mes trucs.

-Ah…

La diva retourna dans la cuisine et se prit une tasse de café apparemment déçu. La brune s'en rendit compte et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je tiens tout de même à toi…

Rachel sourit.

-Tu veux du café?

-Oui, s'il-te-plait… Maintenant que tu m'as réveillée…

La diva soupira mais sourit.

_Elle ne changera jamais…_pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit donc une tasse et fit le café à Santana qui était maintenant couché sur son sofa. Elle s'approcha d'elle et le mit sur la table basse et alla s'assoir sur la chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas… merci pour le café, il est bon, rajouta-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

Rachel leva un sourcil.

-Quoi? Demanda Santana.

-Tu m'as dit merci. Donc tu caches quelque chose.

-Non. Je veux juste remercié mon nain de jardin préféré de m'avoir fait un café même si elle m'a réveillé pour une souris.

Rachel eu un petit rire.

-Tu aurais mieux aimé que je saute dans ton lit en criant?

La brune ne répondit pas et écouta la télé en buvant son café. Rachel sourit et fit pareil.

_Ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose, _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

-Rach'!, le nain!, Berry! Dit Santana en rentrant dans leur appartement.

-Quoi? Dit Rachel depuis sa chambre.

-Devine?! Dit la brune en rentrant dans la chambre de la plus petite.

-…Je ne sais pas? Allez dit!

-Tu as devant toi celle qui vient de se trouver un job dans un restaurant proche et où on peut chanter!

-WOW! Santana, je suis vraiment contente pour toi! Dit-elle en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit la latina en se détachant. En même tu n'as pas trop le choix.

La diva fronça les sourcils.

-Je veux dire, je vais faire quelque chose de ma vie, tu ne me verras pas 24h sur 24 et je vais pouvoir payer!

-Tu ne me dérange pas, voyons. Je pourrais te voir 24h sur 24, 365 jours par année…

Rachel se mordit l'intérieur des joues avec le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de dire.

-…Ouh-la-la… ma paroles, est-ce moi ou Rachel Berry viendrais de m'avouer sa flamme, haha.

Santana essayait d'être détachée mais à l'intérieur, elle était rouge et espérait, tout de même quelque chose et que la réponse soi : oui!

-…Euh… non, j'aime seulement ta compagnie…

La latina hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et restèrent en face de l'autre.

-Bon, je vais aller faire à souper, dit Santana en repartant vers la cuisine.

-OK, dit Rachel avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

_Merde, j'ai failli y passé. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle me dise moi aussi et qu'elle m'embrasse…_

Les larmes virent aux yeux de la petite brune mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir.

_Comment aie-je fait pour tomber amoureuse de mon bourreau de lycée. La fille la plus belle sur la terre… _

-Rachel, tu viendrais m'aider, s'il-te-plait. Je ne trouve pas l'huile?

La diva renifla avant de se lever. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant d'aller trouver celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Oui… elle est dans l'armoire, là-haut.

Elle se mit donc sur le bout de ses pieds et essaya d'atteindre la bouteille. Santana, elle admirait le bas du dos de Rachel car en levant son bras, la diva avait relevé son chandail.

Santana avança tranquillement sa main vers le dos qu'elle admirait mais lorsque ses doigts ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, Rachel avait attrapé la bouteille et s'était rabaisser, faisant réveiller la latina qui recula ses doigts à temps.

-Tient, dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

-…Oui… merci.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Euh…o-oui.

La juive lui sourit avant de prendre les ingrédients sortit et commencer. La brune la suivit, peu de temps plus tard.

_Maudit soi tu corps de Rachel Berry…_ pensa la latina.

* * *

-C'était vraiment bon, dit Rachel en se levant pour prendre son assiette et celle de Santana et d'aller les porter dans l'évier.

-Vraiment. Tu veux faire quoi ce soir? Demanda la latina en se levant et en rangeant la table.

-Je ne sais pas…

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

Les deux jeunes femmes de regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Santana espérait que ce ne soit pas Kurt qui serait venu encore les déranger et Rachel, elle s'en fichait un peu. La petite brune alla ouvrir sous le regard de la latina.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, sa bouche forma un "o" et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis que Santana murmura un juron en espagnole.

-...Q-Quinn!?

* * *

_HAHA nous sommes sadique! Désolé :) Ce sera pour une prochaine fois :D Dites nous ce que vous en avez penser en review :) merci_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou :) Ça va bien? nous revoilà avec la suite!_

_J'espère que vous aller apprécier! Bonne lecture_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Putain de bordel de merde. Quinn Fabray est ici. Celle avec qui j'ai couché au faux mariage de Mr. Shue. Celle que j'adore frappé. Ma… meilleure amie on va dire.

**PDV Rachel**

Je me demande si la surprise fait place sur mon visage. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je décide de sortir mon jeu de théâtre et de prendre un air heureux. Je suis tout de même contente de la voir mais…

-Désolé de vous déranger, dit-elle ce qui me fait réveiller.

Je la laisse entrée et ferme la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandais-je en me plaçant à côté de San ce qui la fait réveiller elle aussi de ses pensées.

-Je suis de passage… et j'ai pensé que ça ne vous dérangeais pas de débarquer chez vous pendant quelque jours…

-Non mais tu te cro-… commence San mais je la coupe.

-Pas du tout! Va dans le salon un instant, on revient.

Sans laisser San comprendre, je la prends par le poignet et l'emmène dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça!? Dit-elle.

-On ne peut quand même pas l'a laissé à la rue!

-Un hôtel, ça existe!

-C'est notre amie de lycée, San! Franchement. Alors, laisse Snix de côté et soit gentille.

**PDV Santana**

Pourquoi me fait-elle ses yeux de chat botté?! Je ne peux pas résister à ÇA! Elle fait chier quand elle veut.

-…D'accord!

Elle me sourit et retourne dans le salon. Je la suis tranquillement et blondie est assise et regarde les murs. Elle a de drôle d'occupation…

-Pas de problème, tu peux rester, dit Rachel.

-Merci.

-J'espère que tu es TRÈS reconnaissante! dis-je.

-Vraiment! Ça m'évitera de payer un hôtel à 200 dollars la nuit.

-As-tu faim ou soif?

-Non, merci Rach'…

Depuis quand elle l'appelle Rach'?! Non mais elle fait chier! C'est mon surnom!

-Je dors où? Demande-t-elle.

Rachel me regarde comme si elle voudrait que je décide.

-Il y a le canapé qui est le mien!

Rachel me regarde comme si elle croyait que j'allais dire mon lit. Franchement! Je ne laisserai jamais Quinn dormir dans MON lit vraiment confortable.

-D'accord… dit Quinn.

-Je vais à la toilette, dit Rachel subitement.

On la regarde s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et une idée me traverse l'esprit ce qui me fait sourire.

-Tu savais que Kurt habite à côté?

Elle prend un air surprit.

-Non!

-Va le voir je suis sûr qu'il sera extrêmement content! Dis-je en la poussant vers la porte pour qu'elle soit dans le couloir.

-Quelle porte qu'il habite?

-Oups désole, c'est vrai, il travail, dis-je avec un faux air d'excuse avant de fermer la porte et de la barrer.

Un grand sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres et je vais m'asseoir sur mon canapé pour écouter la télé, ignorant les coups qu'elle frappe.

-Santana Lopez! Tu es vraiment conne et tu es morte!

-Merci, blondie! C'est le meilleur compliment que l'on met fait! Dis-je et je monte le volume de la télé pour étouffer ses cris et les coups.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel sort et fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas Quinn.

-Où est Quinn?

-Elle s'est barrée…

-Rachel! Dit blondie de l'autre côté de la porte.

-SAN!

Elle va lui ouvrir et je soupire… on n'a plus le droit de blagué ici?

-C'est bon Rach'… ce n'est pas comme si je l'aurais enfermé dehors sous la pluie ou que j'aurais mis sa tête dans la toilette.

-Tu n'aurais pas été contre par contre, dit Quinn.

Je souris et me lève.

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

**PDV Rachel**

Santana a vraiment des idées bizarre par fois.

-Merci, me dit Quinn.

-De?

-De m'avoir ouvert.

-Ce n'est rien… elle est d'humeur massacrante même si je ne sais pas pourquoi …

Elle sourit et on va s'assoeir dans le salon.

-Veux-tu écouter un film ou prendre ta douche? Demandais-je.

-Une douche me ferait du bien.

Je me lève et elle me suit dans la salle de bain.

-Je te mets un serviette sur la toilette, dis-je avant de sortir après avoir fait ce que j'ai dit.

-Merci.

Je ferme la porte et retourne dans le salon écouter la télé. Plusieurs minutes, passe et tout à coup je n'entends plus l'eau couler. La porte s'ouvre et Quinn apparait en serviette. Je deviens rouge et essaie de ne pas la regarder.

-Désolé mais j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans mon sac, dit-elle en prenant son sac qui est juste à côté de moi.

-Ça va? Tu es rouge? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

-…Oui… j'ai seulement chaud, dis-je en regardant la télé.

-OK, elle ne dit pas plus et retourne dans la salle de bain.

Je soupire et me reconcentre sur la télé. Elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard et vient s'assoeir à côté de moi. Bizarrement, elle s'assoit très proche de moi. Je ne bouge pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes?

-Grey's anatomie…

-D'accord.

Je sens son regard sur ma peau. Je ne parle pas et écoute mon émission avec elle.

* * *

-Bon, tu es correct? Demandais-je à Quinn avant d'aller me coucher.

-Oui, merci… tout est parfait.

J'hoche la tête et lui souhaite bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

- Toi-aussi… dors bien.

Je lui souris et va dans ma chambre. J'aurais bien aimé que San lui propose sa chambre. Elle aurait pu dormir avec moi mais bon… je crois que c'est mieux surtout avec Quinn qui je trouve agit bizarrement.

**PDV Externe**

La diva se mit en pyjama avant de se coucher. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle en aurait pour des jours avec une Santana qui n'arrêtera sûrement pas d'agir en bébé et Quinn qui répondra à ses actes.

Elle ferma sa lumières et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

_Voilà, Voilà! Alors, comment avez vous trouver le chapitre? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser que Quinn revienne et qu'elle commence à faire de la bisbille...!_

_Alors, allez à vos clavier s'il-vous-plait :) Merci_


	6. Chapter 6

_bonjour, bonjour! :) Ça va bien?_

_On revient avec un autre chapitre plus long que les précédents :) alors, bonne lecture_

* * *

**PDV externe**

Santana se réveilla brusquement, réveillée par les bruits de casseroles provenant de la cuisine. Elle grogna.

_Non mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit?! On a plu le droit de dormir ici? Merde!... si j'attrape blondie, je lui mets sérieusement la tête dans la toilette!_

La latina regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était 8h du matin. Un dimanche. Elle grogna et mit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les bruits lui parvenu tout de même et elle se leva pour aller tuer la blonde.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais tout ce bruit?! Dit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Quinn la regarda sans expression et continua de cuisiner.

-Je prépare le déjeuner pour Rachel.

-Et elle est où, la diva?

-Elle est parti faire un jogging.

La brune respira fortement par le nez. Ça ne faisait même pas 1 journée que Quinn était là et il fallait qu'elle fasse tout pour l'écœurer… et compris lui voler son nain de jardin.

Elle repartie dans sa chambre et essaya de se rendormir. Elle se recoucha confortablement dans ses couvertures, mit ses écouteurs et écouta sa musique pour se rendormir. Après finalement 15 minutes, elle réussit.

**PDV Santana**

Il est quelle heure…? 11h… une chance que je travaille à partir de demain... On dirait que Rachel est rentrée de son jogging. En même temps, j'espère bien. Ça ferait comme 3h qu'elle serait dehors sinon….

Bref, je vais me lever, je crois. Même si ça veut dire que je vais voir blondie. Je sors de mon lit et vais les trouver. Elles ne m'ont pas remarquée. Rachel est sûrement trop occuper à avaler les conneries que Quinn dit. Je me racle donc la gorge et elles retourne vers moi, rapidement.

-Hey Sanny! Bien dormit? Me demande Rach'.

Je lui souris et va me prendre un café en lui répondant.

-Oui, si on exclut le fait que madame ici présente m'a réveillé à 8h, un dimanche pour te préparer des crêpes. Alors, j'espère que tu les as mangées! Et que blondie s'est étouffer avec!

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Rachel et les deux me regardent la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi!? On n'a plu le droit de s'exprimer, maintenant!?

Rachel soupire et Quinn lève un sourcil. Je décide d'en rajouter.

-En passant, ton café est vraiment mauvais, Quinn! Il goûte le chat mort.

Je me lève ensuite et met la tasse dans l'évier.

-San… soupire Rachel.

-Quoi?! C'est vrai!

Je souris fière de moi. Blondie n'a pas reparler.

**PDV Rachel**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend!? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça depuis le lycée. Elle ne me manquait pas mais…

-Travailles-tu, aujourd'hui? Demande-je à San pour changer de sujet.

-Non, seulement demain. Je vais aller m'entraîner, par contre.

-D'accord. Alors, bon entraînement.

-Merci.

Elle part dans sa chambre ce qui me laisse de nouveau seul avec Quinn.

-Je crois que je vais aller me laver.

-Bonne idée…

Je lève un sourcil.

-Pas que tu sentes mauvais…N-non… seulement que…. J-je veux dire…

-C'est bon, Quinn, dis-je en riant.

Elle est vraiment drôle quand elle se perd avec ses mots.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-OK, se contente-t-elle de dire.

Je lui souris et entre dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche.

**PDV Externe**

Pendant que la diva se lavait, Santana, elle s'était changée pour sortir s'entraîner.

-Où est Rach'? demanda cette dernière alors, quand elle passait dans la cuisine pour sortir.

-Dans la douche.

La latina hocha la tête et sortie finalement, avec son IPod en main. La blonde n'avait pas grand-chose à faire donc elle alla dans le salon et alluma la télé.

Rachel sortit finalement, plusieurs minutes plus tard en serviette. La blonde avait fortement rougie, en regardant son corps. Voir l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps et qui descendait sur sa poitrine faisait réveiller quelque chose en elle.

Rachel alla jusque dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les joues rouges de Quinn mais elle n'avait pas parlé.

_Peut-être que ça l'a met seulement mal à l'aise de voir une fille et encore plus moi en serviette, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'habilla et alla retrouver Quinn dans le salon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demanda la brune en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

-J'ai des trucs à régler pour toute la journée, alors…

-D'accord. Tu pars quand?

Quinn regarda l'heure.

-Je devrais partir là!

La petite juive sourit et la blonde se leva et alla mettre ses souliers.

-Bonne journée, lui dit Rachel avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Toi aussi!

Elle referma la porte laissant la diva seule. Elle regarda le vide quelques instants.

-Je crois que je vais chanter, se dit-elle à elle-même.

* * *

-Je suis rentrée! Cria la latina quand elle entendit la voix de Rachel chanter à tue-tête.

Elle la vit dans le salon en train de chanter et quand la diva l'a vit, elle lui fit un signe de main. La latina alla donc la trouver et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, Rachel lui passa le micro.

-Non, Rach'…

-Allez! Ou sinon, je n'aurai pas le choix de dire que Santana Lopez est une peureuse!

La brune fronça les sourcils et lui arracha le micro des mains pour continuer de chanter _Girl on fire, _d'Alicia Keys.

Les deux avaient énormément de plaisir. Santana n'avait pris que quelques secondes avant d'être submerger par la chanson. Le fait que Quinn n'était pas là pour lui voler la vedette ou tout simplement Rachel, y était pour beaucoup.

La diva avait installé un autre micro et avait continué à chanter avec sa colocataire. Quand elles eurent terminé, elles se sautèrent dans le bras en riant. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, seulement. Elles arrêtèrent de rigoler et se regardèrent.

_Merde… je fais quoi là? Je l'embrasse? J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me repousse…_

La latina se recula, soudainement ce qui arrêta toute penser à Rachel. La brune se racla la gorge. À vrai dire, elle était dans le même état que Rachel.

-C'était cool… je vais au toilette, dit-elle avant de partir.

Rachel ne parla pas et la laissa partir avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa.

De son côté Santana, s'adossa sur la porte, après avoir refermée celle-ci.

_Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer!? J'ai failli… l'embrasser! OK, j'aurais aimé ça, c'est sûr mais… je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour elle._

La latina soupira fortement. Elle se déshabilla pour rentrer dans la douche.

_Une bonne douche va m'aider à y voir plus clair!_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elle sortir finalement de la douche.

_Ça ne marche pas, le truc de la douche! Puta!_

Elle mit une serviette autour d'elle et sortit. La diva était assise sur son sofa et buvait un thé. Santana pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait pleuré mais le pourquoi, ça elle ne le savait pas. Elle se dépêcha à aller dans sa chambre et de s'habiller. Elle mit un short et un débardeur avant de brosser ses longs cheveux. Elle les laissa sur son dos et alla rejoindre la brune.

-J'ai fait du thé. Il y en a si tu en veux, dit Rachel quand elle entendit la latina revenir.

-Non, merci, répondit-elle en s'assoyant près d'elle. Tu ne chantes plus?

-…Non, ça fait plus que 1h que je chantais alors… et je sais que parfois ça t'agace alors…

Santana sourit.

-Merci, d'avoir pensé à moi.

_Je pense toujours à toi! _pensa Rachel.

Évidemment, elle ne répondit pas ça. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Les deux ne parlèrent pas. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler ou ne souris couiner.

-Où est Blondie? Demanda enfin Santana.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des trucs à régler et qu'elle rentrerait tard.

-D'accord…

-Sinon, ton entraînement?

-Bien… je me suis entraîner quoi.

-Ouin… pour une fois que ce n'était pas les magasins… dit-elle souriant.

-Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi, Berry! Répondit la latina en la pointant.

-Toi non plus, Lopez! Dit Rachel en appuyant sur le nom de famille.

La plus grande leva un sourcil et afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux jouer à ça!?

La diva haussa un sourcil.

-Peut-être…

-Si j'étais toi, je poserais ma tasse sur la table, dit Santana sérieusement.

La brune avala sa salive et mit sa tasse sur la table devant elle. Elle avait un peu peur mais ne le montra pas. Quand sa tasse fut posée, la latina commença à la chatouiller où elle savait que Rachel était chatouilleuse.

La diva se tortilla dans tous les sens en criant d'arrêter. Elle faillit frapper Santana, alors cette dernière la coucha et s'assoya à califourchon sur Rachel. Elle luit prit les poignets dans sa mains gauche et continua de la chatouiller avec son autre main.

-…A-arrête… S-San… j-j'en peux plus… dit-elle la respiration saccadée.

-Seulement, si tu dis que je suis la meilleure et que je te suis supérieure!

-Jamais!

La latina continua donc ses terribles chatouilles. Rachel commençait sérieusement à avoir des vagues de plaisir. Santana bougeait sans cesse ses hanches sur son centre –pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais en même temps, elle allait sérieusement mourir si Santana n'arrêtait pas maintenant.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à dire ce que la latina voulait mais quelqu'un rentra.

-les filles… dit un châtain mais sa voix mourut en voyant Santana sur Rachel.

Santana arrêta ses chatouilles et Rachel était contente de ne pas avoir eu à dire ce que sa colocataire voulait qu'elle dise mais elle était fâcher car Kurt venait de gâcher son plaisir.

-Désolé de vous déranger dans votre séance de… mais il ne fini pas ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Chatouillage! S'empressa de dire Rachel.

-Pour vrai? Car moi je voyais d'autre chose… dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-C'est bon Hummel! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré sexuellement qu'il faut que tu voies tout en rapport au sexe! Dit Santana qui était toujours sur Rachel.

-Et bien ce n'est pas moi qui est encore sur… le… ça à Rachel, dit-il en pointant où Santana était assise.

La brune avait le rouge aux joues et Santana se dépêcha de se lever.

-Content?

Kurt ne répondit pas et rentrant dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai appris que Quinn était revenu et qu'elle serait ici.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur… murmura la latina mais personne ne l'entendit.

-Oui mais elle n'est pas là présentement. Repasse plus tard, lui répondu Rachel.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de partir laissant à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je voulais! Dit soudainement la brune.

La diva ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Santana affichait un sourire de carnassier.

_J'en aie pour un autre supplice –ou pas- de Santana sur moi…_ pensa Rachel.

* * *

_Voilà! :) Alors? qu'en avez vous pensez? Je voulais mettre plus de Pezberry dans ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plus :)_

_Reviews? Merci!_


End file.
